The bath sponge and the washcloth are commonly used in washing and cleaning a person's body. In addition, the bath net or brush of a plastic material is also used in lieu of the bath sponge or the washcloth. Such conventional bath items as mentioned above are generally not effective in cleaning a bather's body.